Five Disasters
Five Disasters ( ) Team of Lightning and Thunder. 'About' The Five Disasters are also referred to as the "Evil Time Chojins". They have gone back in time to right after the Dream Tag Arc from the first series in order to steal the Completion Bulbs that are growing on the bottom of the Tag Trophy. They kill Robin Mask, causing the New Generation to go after them and fix history. 'Story' Prehistory (More to Come) Time-Travel Thunder first appears alongside Lightning, during the Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament. He can be seen reversing the clock, while the Justice Chojin train, and both snap off their horns in order to travel through time. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 1 They appear in 1983 at the end of the Dream Chojin Tag Arc, and reveal themselves to be Time Chojin, who then attack Terryman - they proceed to defeat Terryman and Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 2 They reveal that the New Generation have defeated all Evil Chojin, and even converted many to become Justice Chojin, and they blame the defeat of the older generation of Evil Chojin for the weakness of the new generation. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 3 They seek to thus defeat the old Idol Chojin, so that the Evil Chojin of old will survive and prosper, and in turn the Evil of the New Generation will thrive. They ring the Legendary Destruction Bell, forcing the old generation to relive their worst traumas. It is revealed - due to not wearing his mask - that Robin Mask was not recognised by the bell, thus immune to the attack, and both attack Robin. They then use Death Watch Branding to murder Robin Mask. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 4 In the present day, Kevin Mask is slowly disappearing through time - it is revealed that Lightning and Thunder dropped their horns on the riverbank, which can be used to travel through time. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 9 The Time Warp 8 arrive just at the moment of Robin's demise, and pry Lightning and Thunder away before they can complete their murder of him. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 13 While the Old Generation are distracted and distrustful of the Time Warp 8, Lightning and Thunder try again to implement a Death Watch Branding. Mantaro Kinniku runs to Robin's defence, but accidentally knocks Alisa Mackintosh into their attack, and Thunder and Lightning thus strike her with the Death Watch Branding. Lightning and Thunder declare that the Time Warp 8 are their comrades, to further divide the Old Generation from the New Generation. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 14 The Machineguns are unable to remove the trophy, at which point Thunder and Lightning declare that they should hold a new Tag Team Tournament. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 15 They try to force the trophy from its place, but are severely injured, and they reveal that - when Harabote Muscle announces a new tag team tournament - was their intention from the start. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 16 The teams part ways to begin training for the new tournament. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 17 Battle Royale (More to Come) Quarter Finals (More to Come) Semi-Finals (More to Come) Finals (More to Come) 'Techniques' }} * Two team up to murder their opponent; one holds body back, other pierces heart |Sekai Hōkai no Fināre}} * Uses Lightning's legs - along with Thunder - to choke-hole his opponent Clock Cannon '(クロック・キャノン) ' 'Career Record' ;Win/Loss Record *O Illusions (Deathwatch Branding) *O The Choppers (Deathwatch Branding) *O The Adrenalines (10-count KO) *O Nova Hell Expansions (Deathwatch Branding) *X Muscle Brothers Nouveau → The Young Masters (Muscle Kingdom) Gallery Five_Disasters_2.jpg Five Disasters 1.jpg 'References' Category:Tag Teams